User talk:TheSitcomLover
Welcome Hi! Welcome to Skippy Shorts Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Dennis page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Wikia (talk) 23:31, September 11, 2011 (UTC) Sorry Sorry! I can't help on this wikia! I have to know the show first! -- Jackninja5, June 15, 2012 (UTC) Thank you! But you gonna do it right now? -- TheSitcomLover 7:35pm, June 15, 2012 (UTC) I will see if I have enough time! -- Jackninja5, June 15, 2012 (UTC) Did you see the show yet? -- TheSitcomLover 3:17, June 18, 2012 (UTC) I'm done (and today's my birthday) Good morning. How are ya been? Today's my birthday and I just turned 25 years old now. Oh yeah, I've finally already got a new wallet, new IDs, and extra more money. My situation has been resolved last August. And oh yeah TheSitcomLover, nothing personal dude, but I quit. I bid you farewell. -- Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 14:00, September 23, 2012 (UTC) Why do you wanna quit? BTW, happy birthday and good luck to you though. -- TheSitcomLover 12:34pm, September 23, 2012 (UTC) Stop renaming the pages! Hi TheSitcomLover. We meet again at last. Look, you gotta stop renaming the pages (such as The Horned King, The Mangler, and The Mangler Virus) on the Villains Wiki to something not cool and less legit without anyone's permission. I'm beggin' you to stop because you're gettin' yourself in trouble and you're pissin' off a lot of people. Please, as a friend, you have to stop now and let it go. -- Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 00:10, November 24, 2012 (UTC) I'll try my best. And the reason why I say this is because this has been a old habit of mine, something I got off Kung Fu Panda Wiki, in which I cannot add "Master Shifu," instead rather simple "Shifu," for example. My apologies to you, my friend. -- TheSitcomLover 6:01pm, November 23, 2012 (UTC) Thank you. I forgive you. Now leave the renaming to me since I'm the one who has a good eye for it. Trust me. I'm gonna let ya go my friend. See ya next time... -- Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 8:12pm, November 29, 2012 (UTC) Thanks for forgiving me. And when will you be back on Skippy Shorts Wiki here? -- TheSitcomLover 8:12pm, November 29, 2012 (UTC) I didn't say I was gonna be back on the Skippy Shorts Wiki. I still don't know the show and I got a lot of stuff goin' on. I only came to talk to you and let you know what's goin' on in the world (online and offline). I gotta go. I'm gonna be at work at 2:00 PM. If you have any questions or you need favors or wanna talk, let me know, Take care of yourself, bub.... -- Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 17:30, December 6, 2012 (UTC) Well then, can you still watch more Skippy videos, that way you can know more about him? -- TheSitcomLover 4:21pm, December 6, 2012 (UTC) You mean "them" or something? And I don't know anybody who is "him," so you gotta be specific than that, man. -- Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 2:50, December 18, 2012 (UTC) I mean, that way you can know more about him (Skippy). -- TheSitcomLover 10:25pm, December 18, 2012 (UTC) Whatever. I gotta go. Take care of yourself, okay? See ya... -- Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 9:25, December 21, 2012 (UTC) Happy New Year! Happy New Year, TheSitcomLover! Year 2012 sucks (literally)! Year 2013 rules! -- Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 23:40, December 30, 2012 (UTC) How? I really like 2012! I sure will miss this year! -- TheSitcomLover 5:37pm, December 30, 2012 (UTC) Dude, don't because you'll end up regrettin' it. Trust me. The year because of its historical controversy, its stupid negative events that involves tragedy and other bad stuff, its annoying fanatics who won't stop bitchin' about it long before it became today's year, is nothin' but a complete sour puss and total bad news. It's better this way. -- Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 23:40, December 31, 2012 (UTC) Oh. I see, like also that big rumor sayin' we was all gonna die? I know, but I just like the year the way it is right now, only because I got used to it already. -- TheSitcomLover 5:03pm, December 31, 2012 (UTC) Well, you're not only the one. Anyway, thank you for understanding. I'm just glad that year is way over, dude. -- Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 18:30, January 11, 2013 (UTC) Hello Again! Hello again, B1bl1kal! Would you like to return to the Skippy Shorts Wiki to improve it and also watch more Skippy videos on YouTube for fun as well? -- TheSitcomLover 5:25, January 9, 2013 (UTC) Hello again, TheSitcomLover. Well, I can't do anything about the Skippy Shorts, but what I can do is watch one of the videos of Skippy Shorts on YouTube and see 'em for myself and then I'll tell ya how they are. Ya know you can always contact me on other wikis (such as the Heroes Wiki, W.I.T.C.H. Wiki, Spyro Wikia, The Sorcerer's Apprentice Wiki, Mortal Kombat Wiki, Devil May Cry Wiki, etc.) whenever you can. Don't be afraid to do so. Okay? -- Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 18:50, January 11, 2013 (UTC) Okay, thanks. But what happened, did you lose interest in Skippy when it comes to editing his wiki? -- TheSitcomLover 11:56, January 11, 2013 (UTC) I'm afraid so. With a bunch of stuff goin' on, still perfectin' the Villains Wiki like crazy, got a job that pays more, and the whole stuff, I can break it down to ya if I got time to do it. I gotta go. I'll see ya later. -- Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 18:10, January 15, 2013 (UTC) Thanks! Bye, B1bl1kal! Let me know in time when you are ready to return to the wiki! -- TheSitcomLover 11:39, January 15, 2013 (UTC) Hi, Jackninja5! Hello, Jackninja5! Great to have you here on my wiki! -- TheSitcomLover 9:49pm, January 27, 2013 (UTC) :Thanks :) -- User:Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls 9:58pm, January 27, 2013 (UTC) Jackninja5, did you also check out the videos on the wiki? You should go see 'em! They're hilarious! -- TheSitcomLover 12:55, January 28, 2013 (UTC)